Shadow (Predator)
'''Shadow '''is a Young Blood Yautja who was sent to the citadel on his first hunt. History Shadow scanned the Cidadel for notable organisms to hunt; eventually he picked Yuri as his target, intending to kill him and bring his body back to the elders of his race as a trophy and sign of success. While on his first hunt, he was subjected to a series of rules, such as not removing his mask and to kill only with his wrist blades, using his other weapons and technology only to confuse or slow down his opponent. He was watched by a trio of elites and a Yautja clan leader to ensure he did not break these rules. When he landed, it did not take him long to find his target. Yuri was busy getting ready to beat the living daylights out of another creature as alien to Shadow as Yuri himself. In order to remove this pest from the fight that would ensue, Shadow fired his plasma caster at it, which Yuri managed to evade the negative effects from. Yuri was then taunted by several phrases spoken in english, russian, and sangheili, as the Yautja was using his voice replication ability to test Yuri. When the Sangheili proved stable, Shadow emerged, turning off his active camouflage to fight his opponent honorably. However, their fight was interrupted by the emergence of a demon ninja, who seemed interested in dragging Yuri to hell in payment of some crime. Shadow, angered at this interruption, responded with shifting his focus on the demon, wishing to quickly dispatch it so it could continue its fight with Yuri. Though it used its plasma caster, smart disk, combi stick and a land mine, the best Shadow could do was distract the demon, for it was focused on Yuri. Eventually the Young Blood resorted to directly assisting his target in defeating the demon, in hopes of claiming additional honor. Finally, after obtaining a number of small wounds from the ninja, Shadow landed a lucky shot on the demon ninja with its plasma caster. He then continued his fight with Yuri, removing his mask and using only his wrist blades as Yuri prepared a smaller plasma wrist blade weapon. Nervous that his more primitive weapon may break against the plasma technology, Shadow continued the fight nonetheless as fear was not a factor he could use in his hunt. Though he fought valiantly, the spar was relatively short as the wrist blades were sliced apart easily by Yuri. Before they could continue, the elites revealed their presence beside the clan leader, who reprimanded the young blood for breaking the rules beset on him and prepared to take him home, as well as remove him from the right to ever hunt again. The elites accompanying him moved off to check some strange noise. However, Yuri soon opposed this, and after some consideration, the clan leader accepted the fact that Shadow's hunt was rudely interrupted by outside demon interference, and that he proudly obtained a few wounds despite the offset. With that, the clan leader gave Yuri one of his prized weapons, his own well-decorated combi stick, as a token of honor to the elite. He entered his vessel alone, the elites who were guarding him being pulled away into some demonic place shortly after, and the Young Blood returned to his own ship, giving Yuri a nod of thanks before he left. Soon after, Shadow departed the Citadel. Category:Characters Category:Male